Chapter 2 - Part 4 - Qualities And Drawbacks - Section H
half-demons to Section D Half-Demon (Conner-style) 20-POINT QUALITY Connor "reads" like a normal human, but is superhumanly strong, resilient, and fast. Given his origins, he qualifies as a half-demon. The "Connor" Half-Demon Quality includes +3 to Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, and Perception. He also gains Regeneration (per hour) (1 point), Supernatural Senses (Enhanced Hearing and Smell) (3 points) and Acute Senses (Hearing and Smell) (4 points). Total value is 20 points. Half-Demon (Brachen) 11-POINT QUALITY As Doyle showed, these demons make perfect Cast Members, at least the half-demon types. The Half-Demon (Brachen) Quality is as follows. Brachen get +1 to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. They also have Acute Senses (Hearing and Smell) (4 points) and Supernatural Senses (The Sight) (3 points). Their spines are a low-damage Natural Weapon (1 point). They also have Dual Shape as a Drawback (1 point) as their abilities all reside in their demon form. The total cost is eleven points. Hard To Kill 1- TO 5-POINT QUALITY Characters with this Quality are extremely tough, and can withstand an amazing amount of damage before going down. Even after they are severely wounded, medical attention has a good chance of reviving them, scarred but alive. This Quality is bought in levels. Level five is the highest possible for human beings; Slayers and some supernatural beings can have more levels. Each level of Hard to Kill adds three Life Points to your character’s Pool. Additionally, each level provides a +1 bonus to Survival Tests. Probably every character in a BtVS RPG Series should have a couple of levels of this Quality—after all, nobody in the show gets killed by random punches, falls, or even impalement by metal spikes. If you have any Quality points left over, you should invest them here. Your character will thank you. Honourable Your character follows a code of behavior, and will not break it lightly, if at all. The more restrictive and rigid the code is, the higher its value. The tried and true should almost never break the code's rules, no matter what the cause. In a life-or-death situation where honor must be ignored, your character might do so, but even then a Willpower (not doubled) Test is necessary to overcome the psychological barriers reinforcing the code of honor. Minimal 1-POINT DRAWBACK Your character does not lie or betray friends or loved ones, or people he respects. Anybody else, especially people from groups he dislikes or is prejudiced against, is fair game. This level is a one-point Drawback. Serious 2-POINT DRAWBACK This code of honor is more complex, and applies to everyone, friend or foe. Your character always keeps his word and does his best to fulfill any promises he makes. He will not betray the trust of others once he has accepted it. He may be reluctant to give his word except in a good cause (at least a good cause as he sees it), because once it has been given, it is inviolate. This is a two-point Drawback. Rigid 3-POINT DRAWBACK Your character lives by a strict set of rules that controls most of his actions towards others. In addition to all the other restrictions above, he will refuse to participate in acts of betrayal such as ambushes, striking a helpless or unsuspecting foe, or cheating in any way. Lying is anathema, and he only does so in cases of extreme need. Even then, he feels guilty and does not do a very good job at deceiving; any tasks requiring lying have a -2 to -6 penalty, determined by your Director. This is a three-point Drawback. Human Form NPC Being a big scary demon who strikes fear in the hearts of its victims is all well and good, but what does a demon do if it wants to go to Starbucks for a mocha? This is where having a human form comes in handy. Such a demon can blend in with human society, as Kathy did when she attended UC Sunnydale. It's also useful for others, like Vengeance Demons, who need to approach a human and have her make a wish. Nobody would have told Anya anything (except maybe "aaaahhhh!") if she showed up with the scary skin-deficient face. Humourless 1-POINT DRAWBACK Some people just lack the ability to laugh at life and take everything with the utmost seriousness (kind of an anti-Lorne). Other people's attempts at humor are seen as wasteful or annoying. Most people find this facet of this character's personality to be unattractive or bothersome. Clowns and practical jokers are like white on rice with this gent. Hypnosis (Demons) Some demons and undead have the power to control the minds of others. Against single opponents or those without much in the way of will, this ability can be devastating. It comes in three levels, at an increasingly higher point cost. Gaze Into My Eyes 5-POINT QUALITY At this level, your character can cause someone to hesitate for a few moments - plenty of time to launch an attack with impunity. The hypnotist makes a Willpower (doubled) roll (or uses his Brains Score in the case of Supporting Cast); the victim does the same. Unless the victim beats or ties the result, he is helpless for a Turn and has zero defense rolls against any attack. This ability costs five points. What Do You See? 10-POINT QUALITY Your character can create illusions and muddle the victim's senses. This uses the same Resisted Willpower roll as Hypnosis (Gaze Into My Eyes), but if the character wins, the victim finds the illusion compelling. The character can render himself invisible or appear to be someone else. A character with What Do You See? gets a +1 bonus to use the Gaze Into My Eyes power. Ten points purchases this ability. Come To Me 20-POINT QUALITY At this level, the supernatural being can dominate the victim, forcing him to obey almost any command. Every time your character tries to command the victim, use the same Resisted Willpower rolls as above. If the victim loses, he must comply. Some commands may go so totally against the victim's self-preservation instinct or moral code that he gains bonuses (+1 to +5) to resist (at your Director's discretion). Directing someone to jump off a skyscraper is morally questionable and could vitiate any control your character has over him. Your character gains a +1 bonus to attempts to use What Do You See?, and +2 to use Gaze Into My Eyes. This ability costs a whopping twenty points. Hypnosis NPC The Hypnosis power, as far as we know it from the BtVS TV show, is covered in the BtVS Corebook. We have worked up a few new levels just for you Directors that want something new. 4th Level At fourth level, the monster can cause a group of people to hesitate for a few moments, plenty of time for her to attack or flee with impunity. A number of victims equal to the hypnotist's Willpower (doubled) roll or Brains Score can be affected. Victims can only avoid helplessness by spending a Drama Point; those that do not, cannot act for a Turn and have a zero defense roll against any attack. A level four hypnotist gets a +1 bonus to her roll or Score when using the power at level three, a +2 bonus for level one and two uses. 5th Level At fifth level, the monster can create illusions and muddle the senses of a number of victims equal to the hypnotist's Willpower (doubled) roll or Brains Score. She can also render herself invisible to the victims, or simply appear to be someone else. Victims can only avoid the illusion by spending a Drama Point. A level five hypnotist can use the level four power against ten times the normal victims. She also gets a +2 bonus to her roll or Score when using the power at level three, and +3 bonus level for level one and two uses. Category:Rules